The Legend of Spyro:  New Allies
by xThe thinkerx
Summary: A few weeks after the defeat of Malefore,Spyro and Cynder were praised for their triumph over the Dark Master.  Now they shall find some new friends and a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro: New Allies

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or its characters or settings. Spyro belongs to Sierra and other companies.

….

Chapter 1

"An End to a Beginning"

It was a beautiful day in the valley of Avalar. The Sun was shining through the trees and the river was as clean and beautiful as ever. In the shade of the trees there was a sleeping dragon. His scales were an emerald green, his horns, wings, and talons were silver. His tailblade was shaped as an arrowhead. His underbelly was a sapphire blue.

The dragon stirred in his sleep. He sat up and yawned, opening his light purple eyes to see the beautiful scenery around him. He took in a deep breath of the crisp air, stood up and went to the river. He looked into the clear water and took a drink. The water was perfect and went down smoothly.

This dragon had no real home so he spent his days wandering the forest looking for something of interest. He knew all the different types of plants, mostly the good ones that aren't poisoness.

The dragon found a berry bush, since he doesn't really like killing things, and started to snack on them. After that he started to explore some more.

He looked up at the trees, the Sun shining down through the leaves, and sighed with a smile. He loved nature, the green trees, and the soft grass, and nature was good to him.

"Well, it's another beautiful day," he said to himself as he walked into a small clearing. Little did he know he was being watched by something not so friendly.

The shadow in the trees stared down at the dragon menacingly. It drew its blade and pounced at the unsuspecting dragon. It flew through the air like a viper swinging its blade at the intended target.

The dragon sensed the movement behind him and was barely able to parry the sword with his tailblade. The shadowed figure then swung his blade with greater force and created a deep gash on the side of the dragon.

The dragon wasn't expecting the swing and was caught off-guard. He tried running but he only got to the river before he had to stop. Panicking due to the fact that he didn't know how to fly, he came to the realization that he would have to face the foe. He turned around and saw the ape slowly approaching.

"Heh heh heh, give up you whelpling. There is nowhere to run now," he taunted in a gruff voice.

The dragon was scared; he had never had to fight anything, much less something this big. The ape swung his blade again, but as the dragon jumped out of the way he was sliced across the leg. The dragon screamed in pain, which only made the ape snicker. The ape then punched the dragon in the face knocking him down and then he kicked him in his injured side which made the young dragon scream again.

"Hahahaha! What's the matter? Am I splitting your sides?" he laughed bitterly at the dragon at his feet. "Oh dear, you look red why don't you take a bath…For all eternity!" he mocked as he picked the writhing dragon up. "Have fun in your new home whelpling," he then threw the dragon in the river and watched him float down the river.

…...

End Chapter 1 it's my first story posted so please be nice on the reviews. Tell me what you think R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"First Ally"

"Come on Spyro! Hunter said to be there early," yelled Cynder to Spyro who was falling behind.

"Wait up! I still don't have all my strength and I'm still too full from yesterday's feast. Can't we land and take a short break?" yelled back Spyro as he slowly descended. "Ughh, fine let's take a **SHORT** break. I'm thirsty anyway," they were headed to Hunter's village for a feast to celebrate Spyro's defeat of the Dark Master, Malefore.

They both landed near the river. "Whew, remind me never to eat again."

"Noted," replied Cynder.

"Hey, what's that floating down the river?"

"I don't know, but it looks like…a Dragon!" Cynder exclaimed as she started to fly toward the unconscious body of a wounded dragon. Spyro followed and they both lifted the dragon out of the water.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know but those injuries look pretty familiar!"

"We should take him back to the temple."

"Yeah, put him on my back and I'll try to carry him."

Cynder helped put the unconscious dragon on Spyro's back. They were both surprised at how he was.

"At least this gives us an excuse not to eat at the festival," Spyro remarked.

….

The dragon had a weird dream. It was about him gliding through the air and the last thing he knew, he was laying on a cloud. He heard voices whispering near him and realized he wasn't in the forest. He opened his eyes and saw that he was on some weird pile of something that he had never felt before. It was decorated with some nice looking designs and was extremely comfortable, much more comfortable than the hard ground. Next to the weird thing he was laying on were black dragon and a purple and a big green dragon. He stared at the big green dragon with wide eyes.

"Hello young dragon, I am Terrador, a dragon elder and guardian of nature. May I ask what your name is?"

The young dragon was still staring at Terrador, intimidated by his size and as he spoke he shied away.

"Are you ok?" asked Spyro and caught the strange dragon's attention.

"Where am I?" the dragon asked.

"You are at the dragon temple in Warfang. It was moved here due to the destruction of the first on," answered Terrador.

"Why am I here?"

"We found you wounded, floating down the river in the Valley of Avalar," answered Cynder.

The Dragon tried to stand but as he did he felt a sharp pain shoot up his hind leg and in his right side making him yelp.

"How were you injured?" asked Spyro.

"I was attacked by an ape with a sword," he said.

"What's your name?" asked Cynder.

"My name? Um… it's Alein,"

"Ok, Alein. Where are you from?"

"A forest in the valley."

"Do you have a home?"

"No, I just wander around most of the time."

"Well then, you can stay here at the dragon temple if you'd like," said Terrador "We should have plenty of room. Spyro, Cynder why don't you two show our new guest around."

"Alright, but after he heals, it shouldn't take too long. You're going to love the dragon temple Alein." As Cynder said this Alein's stomach growled loudly.

"When was the last time you ate something?" asked Spyro joking.

"I don't know. How long have I been out?" asked Alein.

"A few hours, and you sleep like a rock. We accidently dropped you on our way here; your wings caught in the breeze and carried you off my back. You are very light for a dragon your size. What elements can you control?"

"Elements? What do you mean by "control"?"

"I mean…like I can breathe fire, ice, and electricity and I can also control nature. Normal dragons, like Terrador, can only control one element. There are 4 basic elements that dragons can control which are fire, ice, electricity, and earth. Cynder, however, can control shadow, poison, wind, and fear due to the dark monsters corruption. So as I was asking, what element can you control? You look like an earth dragon…is that your element?

"I don't know how to control anything. I've never had to fight until today not to mention control something. I don't even know how to fly. I lived off of small animals and berries in the forest. I've been living there for as long as I can remember."

"Oh, yes of course. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Of course you wouldn't know how, you haven't had any training on either subject."

"Umm, OK" Alein's stomach rumbled again, "I think I should eat before I starve to death,"

"I'll go get you some food"

"And I'll go find some health crystals"

Spyro, Cynder, and Terrador left the room leaving Alein to his thoughts.

"There are more like me. I wonder how life is here. Man I'm hungry… and thirsty," Alein yawned and dozed off. A few minutes later he awoke to Spyro's. "Hey Alein, I got you some food. The moles really know how to prepare a meal for a dragon, you have to try it." Spyro brought a tray of food that smelled absolutely delicious.

Alein's mouth watered, "Mmmm, it smells good. Did you bring some water too, I'm very thirsty."

"Yeah, of course, although you'd think you got enough water seeing as you almost drowned."

"Heh heh, you'd think, but I actually feel dehydrated. These bandages are itchy. When can I take them off?"

"As soon as those wounds heal. It shouldn't be long now before Cynder comes back with the health crystals. They grow around the city, now eat up, you're going to need your strength for your flight training."

"Flight training?"

"Yeah, I'm going to teach you how to fly."

"Ok, how old are you?"

"Ten, you?"

"Same I guess."

"Do you have a family?"

At these words, Alein's face went dark. "No, they're all gone" he whispered. He lowered his head and took a couple bites of food.

"Oh, sorry," Spyro was quiet for a while. He could feel the sadness surrounding Alein at that moment.

"I'm back," Cynder greeted as she entered the room with a few health crystals. "What did I miss? It's really gloomy in here now."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Cynder walked over to Alein "Come on, cheer up. What's done is done. Tomorrow we'll teach you how to fly. Here, take these health crystals they should heal your wounds."

"How will rocks do that?"

"They're crystals and dragons can harness energy from them," Spyro said.

"That's interesting." Alein took the crystals and they began to glow in his talons. Then his body absorbed them in a small flash of light. "Wow, I feel like I've slept for years. My wounds are healed as well. These things are amazing. How were they created?"

"Like any other crystal or mineral really. Dragons can just harness their power," answered Cynder.

"I feel like I could fly a hundred miles."

"You can and will tomorrow. It's already late. See you in the morning. You can sleep in here tonight and we'll give you the tour tomorrow," said Spyro.

"Alright, see you guys in the morning then."

"Good night."

….

R&R


End file.
